


A Coward's Lament

by Noenoe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noenoe/pseuds/Noenoe
Summary: Once a coward, always a coward. Just how far would Eugene Porter go to save his own skin?





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> Walking Dead and all its wonderful, weird, scary & distasteful characters belong to the briliant mind if Robert Kirkman. 
> 
> I only play with them a bit and as such make no money from this. So please don't sue me.
> 
> *******
> 
> This is just a litttle something that floated around in my mind. As I dislike Eugene, I have no problem to portray him as a coward who would sell his own mother to the devil if that action would ensure his survival. 
> 
> This story is unbeta'd and all spelling and gramatical mistakes are my own.

He looked at the man in front of him. His level of fear rising and falling, thinking back to what led to this moment in time. As a child he was always cautious. He never took the same risks his peers did. Whilst they were risking life and limb to ride bikes, date girls, playing sports, he sat at home, reading and learning. He always made sure to have a protector at hand, usually the biggest bully at school. As soon as a stronger bully came along, he switched to the stronger. He thought who was to blame for the current predicament he faced. He could certainly blame Abraham, even though the red head is now dead. Abraham was one of his most useful protectors to date. He strung him along for months about his supposed work on the Human Genome Project and how he knew what caused the outbreak and how to contain, prevent and cure the walking dead. Abraham was strong and defiant, but boy was he stupid. He did not even bat an eye when he shot their truck to shit shortly after they met Glenn and Tara. He did however yell at Rosita for not protecting their most valuable asset. Then after meeting the rest of Glenn’s group and he once again sabotaged their vehicle, he had a moment of relapse and confessed his sins to Abraham. Then and there he learned a valuable lesson. Never give up the game. Even though his protectors are stupid, their feelings could still get hurt if they found out they’ve been played the fool. Their group grew again and luckily he was not totally dependent on Abraham and Rosita for protection. But Rick wanted him to learn how to defend himself and Daryl had no time for a coward. After taking out the Saviours which threatened the group at Hilltop, Abraham made sure to make amends with Abraham. Abraham was really an excellent guard dog. He showed Abraham the factory where he would be able to make bullets. He hated the fact that he got roped into driving with the group to take Maggie to the doctor at Hilltop. Stupid cow got herself pregnant and now everybody would look to protect the pregnant fairy and not him. He recalled his resentment towards the pregnant woman and the fear as they encountered one trap and obstacle after the other. He even managed to convince them to abandon the RV and that he would try and lead their tormentors on a merry chase. He in fact did not plan to lead the Saviours anywhere. His only goal was to flee, but was caught unfortunately. His stomach soured when he thought back to how he was forced to sit in the line-up and participate in the sadistic little version of Eeny Meeny. He was impressed how Negan cowed the big and powerful Rick Grimes. Abraham, bless his idiocy, was deviant to the end. He was sad when Negan decided to bash in Abraham’s skull, but such is life. Daryl was taken by the Saviours, Negan cowed Rick and Abraham and Glenn was dead. Suddenly his list of protectors dwindled from three to zero. He was seriously pissed when Rosita forced him to make a bullet. What did she really hope to accomplish with just one bullet? Except than to piss Negan off some more. So he got taken by Negan to their camp. He nearly pissed himself in fear, but Negan seemed impressed with him. Promising to utilize his skills. The girl with the funny tattoo even got him a whole jar of pickles. He spend the night playing video games with three of Negan’s wives and showed them a cool trick of a home-made bomb. He once again convinced them (and by default Negan) that he was a scientist who worked on the Human Genome Project, he did not elaborate that he could cure the virus. Somehow he believed Negan liked the world just as it was. Then one of the wives ran away, Daryl escaped somehow and Dwight convinced Negan that the Doctor assisted Daryl's escape. He looked with new eyes at Negan when he slammed their doctor into the furnace, killing him. As soon as Negan started talking to him, he knew what Negan was going to ask him. And he thought back to the past few years. Negan and his followers treated him with the respect he deserved. A man of his status and intellect should not run around on the outside fighting the walkers. With Rick’s group he was tolerated and his skills abused. Sure Negan would also utilize the skills he really possessed and even those Negan thought he possessed. For now Negan was the biggest and meanest dog in the junk yard. Perfect to protect him. Fuck dead redheads, cowardly ex-sheriffs and ignorant rednecks with delusions of grandeur. So when Negan swung Lucille over his shoulder, looked Eugene Porter in the eye and started asking who are you, Eugene looked him squarely in the eyes. I’m Negan," he says. "I’m utterly, completely, stone-cold Negan. I was Negan even before I met you, I just needed to meet you properly to know. I’m Negan."


End file.
